


Lend me your heart so I might hear

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboys, Deaf Character, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jongdae signs up to volunteer at a hybrid shelter he doesn't expect to be so affected by one of the hybrids - and especially one that seems to do nothing but ignore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend me your heart so I might hear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the chensoo exchange! This wasn't very long so just an unrepentant excuse to write fluff mostly. And Catsoo.

 

 

 

As soon as he is twenty one and legally allowed to be in prolonged contact with hybrids, Jongdae signs up to volunteer at a hybrid shelter. All his friends think he’s crazy. He’s already working part-time as a bartender in the evenings and studying during the day but Jongdae doesn’t care. He’s always been fascinated by hybrids.

His friends, mostly Baekhyun because he’s a twat, have teased him about his “obsession” for years but quite frankly Jongdae couldn’t care less. He likes hybrids. He thinks they’re amazing and fascinating and he wants to know everything about them and there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s not a fetish, it’s not an obsession and all his friends can just take a flying leap, thank you very much.

Besides the guy running the place, Joonmyeon, had looked completely run off his feet when he’d gone in to inquire about volunteering. He’s really doing a good thing by signing up. Apparently several of their usual volunteers had been unable to come in lately for one reason or another and the shelter was really crying out for some extra help – help that Jongdae was more than happy to give.

Jongdae may not ever get to adopt a hybrid but at least he can be friends with one.

xxx

Jongdae has been a volunteer at the shelter for nearly a month. He’s very friendly and is on good terms with almost all the hybrids – Chanyeol, the Labrador cross, Sehun the blue Russian cat hybrid to name a few. However there’s just one hybrid that just doesn’t seem to like Jongdae and he can’t work out why. Jongdae is cute and friendly and completely lovable so why doesn’t Kyungsoo like him?

He’s tried talking to him all the time, getting close slowing and chattering away like he does with all the others but Kyungsoo refuses to look at him. Instead he hisses and glares. His tail swishes angrily and the cat ears on his head lay flat. All in all, not friendly at all. Jongdae has tried so many times but literally nothing seems to work. When he calls out to Kyungsoo over the hall Kyungsoo doesn’t even look up. When Jongdae tries to approach him now Kyungsoo just walks as fast as he can in the opposite direction. It’s just so unfair.

“Why are you so hung up on this cat anyway?” Baekhyun had said when Jongdae has whined to him about the cute cat hybrid at the shelter hating him. “It’s one hybrid out of all the ones at the shelter.”

“But I don’t understaaaaaand.” Jongdae had moaned. “Everyone likes me. He should like me too.”

After the fifth time Baekhyun had simply scowled at him and said “Why couldn’t you choose one of the other hybrids to have a crush on? Preferably one that doesn’t hate your guts?”

That startles Jongdae. He doesn’t have a crush on Kyungsoo does he? Sure, Kyungsoo is cute. He’s just a tad shorter than Jongdae but is slighter in build somehow. His shoulders are narrow and his eyes are huge and wide and _oh my god Jongdae has a crush on Kyungsoo _. This is big.__

__This is stupid. Like he had told Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hated him. He had a crush on someone who hated him. Good going Kim Jongdae._ _

__Jongdae sets his jaw. Never let it be said that Jongdae would give up without a fight. Jongdae was everything anyone could want in a boyfriend – witty, cute, talented. Now he just had to make Kyungsoo see that too._ _

__Xxx_ _

__His increased efforts don’t seem to be making any headway. He’s tried singing at Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo looked at him like he was a madman) and dancing (he’d looked even more disturbed, if that were possible). Nothing seems to be working._ _

__"I don't think Kyungsoo likes me." Jondae whines. "Why doesn't he like me?"_ _

__"What makes you say that?" Joonmyeon says, distracted by the pile of paperwork in front of him. His glasses are slipping down his nose making him look like an absentminded professor._ _

__"He won't even look at me when I talk to him." Jongdae pouts._ _

__Joonmyeon looks up from his paperwork to gawk at Jongdae._ _

__"Tell me aren't serious." He deadpans. "You can't not know."_ _

__"Know what?"_ _

__"He's deaf. He's not ignoring you, he literally can't hear you." Joonmyeon looks very like he wants to call Jongdae something not very polite. Probably something that rhymes with ‘ducking fidiot’._ _

__“Oh.” Jongdae says. “ _Oh._ So that’s why he didn’t like my singing.”_ _

__“Seriously?” Joonmyeon hits his forehead with his hands. “That’s all you got from that?”_ _

__“I have a voice like an angel.” Jongdae sniffs. “You really would have to be deaf not to appreciate it. And hey, why didn’t Chanyeol or Sehun tell me? They knew I liked him.”_ _

__“They probably thought it was funny, knowing those two.” Joonmyeon smiles._ _

__Well, that’s fair enough. Jongdae has to admit, it probably was a funny sight trying to watching him chat up a very, very confused Kyungsoo. Hell, if it hadn’t been him making a fool of himself he probably would have laughed along too._ _

__That doesn’t mean he won’t be getting revenge though. Oh no._ _

__Xxx_ _

__From that day forward Jongdae carries a pad of paper with him to the shelter. He’d heard from Joonmyeon that Kyungsoo could indeed read so the first thing he does is introduce himself via paper and pen._ _

___Hello, I’m Jongdae. _He scribbles. Kyungsoo reads it curiously, tail swishing as he does so. He makes to move to run away and his trademark glare is absent so Jongdae takes this is a good sign.__ _ _

_____I’m sorry if I scared you before. I didn’t know you couldn’t hear me and I thought you were ignoring me. I’m a little used to being loud and un-ignorable._ _ _ _ _

____He accompanies it with a sheepish grin and is rewarded by a snort from Kyungsoo that even without words Jongdae can tell means _you’re telling me_._ _ _ _

_____Start over?_ He writes._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo’s ears prick up with interest but he makes no move otherwise._ _ _ _

_____Is that a yes?_ Jongdae pushes the paper closer to Kyungsoo’s face in his excitement._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo nods reluctantly, looking as if he thinks he might regret saying yes later. Jongdae doesn’t care though. A yes is a yes is a yes, as far as he’s concerned._ _ _ _

____Xxx_ _ _ _

____Making Kyungsoo smile is far easier than Jongdae thought it would be. In general seeing Jongdae or Chanyeol in pain was sure to bring out a grin (not that Jongdae did it on purpose all of the time – he does happen to be rather clumsy and with hybrids with tails about he trips over rather often.)_ _ _ _

____Other than than, Jongdae lets Kyungsoo watch movies on his phone together. He makes sure all the ones he downloads have subtitles so they can both enjoy them. Hybrids without a master aren’t allowed phones or computers. Jongdae doesn’t mind sharing his. It’s worth it to see Kyungsoo’s face as he’s captivated by the story playing out on screen. He’s gorgeous. Jongdae pats himself on the back for thinking of this one – he knew Kyungsoo liked books so films were a pretty safe bet and because Kyungsoo is engrossed in reading the subtitles it means Jongdae can concentrate on watching the emotions play over Kyungsoo’s face. He’s much more expressive, Jongdae has found._ _ _ _

____Apart from that Jongdae tries to play along with Chanyeol and Sehun and Kyungsoo. Most of the time he doesn’t really understand the rules of the game and he gets ganged up on, but it’s worth it to see Kyungsoo’s silent laughter._ _ _ _

____One day (in a fit of poor judgement) he allows Baekhyun to come to the shelter with him. Kyungsoo, unpredictably, loves him on sight because the first thing Baekhyun does is write in large letters:_ _ _ _

_____I’m Baekhyun. You gunna help me make this moron I call a best friend’s life a misery or what?_ _ _ _ _

____Jongdae spends the rest of the day veering between mortified and pleased. Mortified because Beakhyun won’t stop talking shit about him, and pleased because the two most important people in his life are getting on. In fact, for being an annoying little shit, everyone seems to have taken to Baekhyun very well – including Chanyeol who seems to insist on calling him his spirit animal for no reason anyone can discern._ _ _ _

____Jongdae feels like he should be afraid._ _ _ _

____Apart from that, Kyungsoo seems to be warming up to him more and more. He writes back now, little short sarcastic notes that Jongdae keeps up in his bedroom pinned to his noticeboard. Baekhyun calls him a freak. Jongdae tells him to piss off._ _ _ _

____Everyday Jongdae feels his life getting warmer and brighter and it’s all because of a beautiful cat hybrid named Kyungsoo. Jondae knows this isn’t a crush anymore. This is love._ _ _ _

____xxx_ _ _ _

____He tells Baekhyun first. He regrets it shortly after. They are both drunk and lying on the floor of their shared lounge looking rather pathetic and he probably shouldn’t tell Baekhyun anything, let alone when he’s drunk and has even less of a filter than usual._ _ _ _

____"Have you really thought about this?" Baekhyun asks him after a couple of bottles of wine. "He's deaf and you love talking, do you really think this would work?"_ _ _ _

____He's not asking to be a dick, Jondae knows. Baekhyun is just insensitive and things that are meant to be out of concern come out sounding like he's having a go. Jongdae knows this better than anyone but it doesn't stop his hackles rising._ _ _ _

____"It's been working so far, hasn't it?" He slurs indignantly._ _ _ _

____"Because you only see him for like an hours a day. You don't have time to get frustrated with him or get tired of trying." Baekhyun points out bluntly._ _ _ _

____“I wouldn’t get tired of him.” Jongdae objects, but it’s weak._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun just hums. He knows he’s made his point. Bastard best friends and their ability to know everything without you even saying anything. Jongdae scowls internally. He reaches for the next bottle of wine._ _ _ _

____Xxx_ _ _ _

____He thinks maybe Baekhyun’s right though. Not about Jongdae getting bored of Kyungsoo, that would never happen, but he certainly could make life easier for himself. There’s no way Kyungsoo could learn how to talk to Jongdae, but maybe Jongdae could learn to talk to Kyungsoo. He’s seen Joonmyeon talking to him in sign language at the shelter before now – what’s to say Jongdae couldn’t learn too? He’s sure he can persuade/bully Joonmyeon into teaching him a few things. The man is just too easy._ _ _ _

____Xxx_ _ _ _

____Turns out Joonmyeon is not as easy as he looks. Jongdae has to up his hours at the shelter _and_ start the – in his opinion – fruitless battle with the filing system in the office but it was all worth it to see the astounded smile on Kyungsoo’s face when he’d successfully told him _you’re amazing_ in sign language._ _ _ _

____Take that, ByunBaek._ _ _ _

____Jongdae catches Kyungsoo looking over at him with a smile and he grins back, wide and full of teeth. Kyungsoo turns his head away immediately to where Sehun lies sprawled over Jongin._ _ _ _

_____Cute._ Jongdae thinks._ _ _ _

____"You shouldn't do that." Joonmyeon admonishes._ _ _ _

____"Be nice to him?" Jongdae scoffs. "I think he needs as much of that as possible."_ _ _ _

____Joonmyeon sighs. "There's nice, Jongdae, and then there's what you're doing. I'm just saying, I'd be very easy for him to get the wrong idea."_ _ _ _

____"And what idea would that be?"_ _ _ _

____"That you mean to keep him." Joonmyeon says softly. "Because we both know you can't."_ _ _ _

____Jongdae swallows down whatever he was going to say next because Joonmyeon is right - there's no space for a hybrid in his life. Not in his tiny flat he can barely afford to pay rent on. Not in his day which is filled to the brim with studying and working and trying to stay afloat. There's nowhere to fit Kyungsoo in._ _ _ _

____But he wants to. He wants to so badly, even though he knows he can't._ _ _ _

____"What can I do then?" He asks Joonmyeon. "I really lo- like him. I don't want to stop talking to him and I don't want to hurt him."_ _ _ _

____"I didn't say stop talking him." Joonmyeon rolls his eyes. "You're so dramatic, honestly. It doesn't have to be all or nothing - just tone it down a bit."_ _ _ _

____Jongdae looks confused._ _ _ _

____"Stop flirting with him." Joonmyeon says frankly. "Be his friend. _That's_ what he needs right now, not false hope."_ _ _ _

____Jongdae splutters. “I’m not- I don’t-”_ _ _ _

____Joonmyeon looks like he doesn’t believe that for a second. “I don’t doubt you’ve got feelings for him, Jongdae. I mean, you agreed to _file_ things in that godforsaken room I knew it had to be serious – I’m just trying to look out for him. For you both.”_ _ _ _

____Jongdae sighs. “I know. I’m sorry. I got ahead of myself I guess?”_ _ _ _

____“So you’ll think about it?”_ _ _ _

____Jongdae hums. He’ll think about it. He’s not going to give up flirting with his Soo though – he blushes too prettily for that. He’s going to think deeply about how he’s going to make this work. He’s not prepared to watch someone else adopt Kyungsoo and he’s not prepared to watch him waste away in the shelter either. Jongdae needs a game plan._ _ _ _

____Xxx_ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo is getting worried. Jongdae has been distracted lately. He’s coming into the shelter less and less often and when he does he looks tired and worn out. However anytime he tries to bring the subject up with Jongdae he gets a goofy smile and then Jongdae starts horsing around and Kyungsoo loses track on the conversation. Sometimes Jondae even pretends not to know what Kyungsoo is signing which is very annoying when Kyungsoo knows he absolutely _does_._ _ _ _

____He can’t get Joonmyeon or Baekhyun to talk. They keep telling him Jongdae has exams but that can’t be it – Jongdae didn’t look like this last exam season. Even Sehun, who overhears everything by virtue of being attached to Joonmyeon most of the time and is usually a weak link won’t say anything more than - _maybe he’s making something for your birthday_. Which is frustrating because Kyungsoo’s birthday was _last month_._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do. If Jongdae won’t trust him to tell him he can’t make him. He only hopes that this isn’t the first step of Jongdae throwing him away._ _ _ _

____xxx_ _ _ _

____A week later Jongdae shows up at the shelter looking exhausted but ecstatic at the same time. The first thing he does is seek out Kyungsoo._ _ _ _

_____“I’m sorry I couldn’t sign this but I think I’d mess it up really badly.”_ Jongdae signs. Then he fishes a letter out of his coat pocket and hands it to Kyungsoo, who looks at it curiously. His tail swishes behind his back as he unfolds it and starts to read._ _ _ _

_____Wait for me._ _ _ _ _

_____I know that’s a terrible thing to ask of you – don’t worry Baekhyun **and** Joonmyeon **and** Sehun have all yelled at me so you don’t need to tell me again – but I’m serious. I got accepted into an entertainment company today. One day I’m going to be rich and famous and I’m going to come back for you, okay?_ _ _ _ _

_____Please wait for me._ _ _ _ _

_____Your Dumbjae_ _ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo looks up at him blankly, big eyes round and wide and Jongdae really wishes he could read minds right now._ _ _ _

_____“You’re dumb.”_ Kyungsoo signs eventually. His hands are shaking._ _ _ _

____“I know.” Jongdae laughs. _“I’m sorry.”_ He signs._ _ _ _

____“ _I hate waiting. You’d better get rich quick.”__ _ _ _

____Jongdae’s eyes widen. That’s a yes right? His smile stretches to the point it’s painful. He picks Kyungsoo up in his arms and twirls him round and round and round in joy pressing kisses to every part of his face he can reach. Kyungsoo is laughing and crying all at once and Jongdae has never felt happier and yet sadder at the same time._ _ _ _

____xxx_ _ _ _

____Jongdae debuts a year later. Kyungsoo knows because he follows all the news about SM entertainment, Jongdae’s company, with a fervour that borders on maniacal. (He’s not allowed to own a phone or a computer because he doesn’t have a master, but Joonmyeon lends him his old one when there’s no potential masters around the shelter.) Baekhyun visits sometimes too and fills Kyungsoo in on what he’s heard._ _ _ _

____The band is called EXO. Jongdae is what they call the ‘lead vocal’. Kyungsoo had to look that term up when he first read it - now he knows what it means he likes to think of Jongdae as the best vocal. When he sees the video of Jongdae on the stage for the first time Kyungsoo can’t help but think he glows. (And, no, he’s not just saying that because of the metallic harem pants). He looks like he was made for this and Kyungsoo feels a swell of pride and happiness well up in his chest, unbidden._ _ _ _

____He has his days when he thinks that maybe Jongdae will have forgotten him. He’s surrounded by beautiful, talented people every day after all - Kyungsoo wouldn’t blame him if he found someone else. Someone who can talk to him. Someone who isn’t basically a glorified pet. He doesn’t tell anyone else about these thoughts though because they would definitely scold him for it. Jongdae learnt sign language for Kyungsoo. Jongdae said he’d come back and Kyungsoo just have to believe in him. Jongdae has done so much for Kyungsoo and never asked for anything in return so to trust that he will return doesn’t seem like too much to ask. It’s just difficult some days, that’s all._ _ _ _

_______Kyungsoo occupies his days much as he did before Jongdae walks into his life. He reads, he takes care of the younger and newer hybrids (and some of the older ones - how Park Chanyeol has not caused himself serious injury Kyungsoo does not know) and of course, looks up Jongdae on the news. Jongdae even calls the shelter sometimes. He can’t call regularly - his schedule is a nightmare and besides, he says, he doesn’t want fans to find Kyungsoo. Not because he’s ashamed, he had quickly assured Kyungsoo, but because he was scared for Kyungsoo’s safety. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. He’s read up about the crazy things some fans do. He doesn’t think he’d like it either.  
  
He doesn’t think much about what his life will be like after Jongdae returns for him. Kyungsoo doesn’t really need or want for anything except to have Jondae back in his life again so he doesn’t think about where they will live or how. Joonmyeon teases him for it. Says he’s a hopeless romantic. Kyungsoo prefers pragmatic – if he doesn’t have any expectations than he cannot be disappointed. He doesn’t want to spend any moment of his new life with Jongdae being disappointed, that’s all._

____Xxx_ _ _ _

____“Kyungsoo.” Joonmyeon calls one afternoon. _There’s someone here to see you.__ _ _ _

____“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo mouths, busy looking up that week’s Chen news on Joonmyeon’s tablet._ _ _ _

____Joonmyeon shakes his head. _Come and see.__ _ _ _

____Confused Kyungsoo follows him into the lobby. For a moment he can’t see who it is – Joonmyeon blocks the way. He’s short he can’t tell that much. _If Joonmyeon has pulled me away for Baekhyun I’m going to punch them both_ He thinks grumpily._ _ _ _

____Then Joonmyeon steps aside._ _ _ _

____In the light stands Kyungsoo’s Chen. He’s sporting the new black hairstyle Kyungsoo had seen in the online pictures. It suits him. (Which is more than Kyungsoo can say for some of his other haircuts.) He looks thinner than Kyungsoo remembers. Older. His face has lost its baby fat and his cheekbones have filled out even more. He looks good._ _ _ _

_____Hi._ Jongdae signs. _Surprise?__ _ _ _

_____Are you… visiting?_ Kyungsoo asks cautiously. He wants Jongdae to be here to stay, god he wants so bad. But he’s not stupid. He knows Jondae’s life is manic, hectic. He might not have time for Kyungsoo. The thought stings._ _ _ _

____Jongdae shakes his head however. _Come home with me?__ _ _ _

____He extends his hand out to Kyungsoo who stares at it curiously. Is this really it? In a split second Jongdae’s expression goes from hopeful to alarmed. He hurries over and wraps his arms round Kyungsoo, rocking him back and forth and murmuring useless words of comfort. Kyungsoo can’t hear them but he feels the rumbling in his neck, his heart._ _ _ _

____He feels a tear roll down his face and _oh, that’s why Jongdae looked upset.__ _ _ _

____Gently he pushes Jongdae away until he’s just holding Kyungsoo gently by the waist. Kyungsoo is still crying – he feel the tears running down his face but he can also feel the ache in his cheeks from smiling._ _ _ _

_____I’m so happy_____ he signs.

“Is that a yes?” Kyungsoo lip reads Jongdae saying.

Kyungsoo hits him. That should be enough of answer, right?

After all, they’ve never really needed words between them.  



End file.
